Wipe Away the Bad Memories
by Kaida-Chan414
Summary: Naruto saved Hinata from Sasuke and now Hinata asks him to help wipe away the memories from that night. Summary is horrible. Sequel to Naruto Help!
1. Chapter 1

Wipe Away the Bad Memories

NaruHina oneshot

_AN: This is the sequel to Naruto Help Me! by request of Freddy Fan 23. Enjoy!_

When I was omitted to the hospital Naruto stayed beside me. He'd do anything that he could to help me be comfortable. He always seemed to be mad about something.

"Naruto, why are you mad?" I asked softly a blush flooding my cheeks.

"He hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you," he admitted, punching the wall.

"Naruto it's not your fault that this happened. It's Sasuke's," I reassured.

Naruto wouldn't shake the feeling of blaming himself the entire time I was in the hospital.

When Tsunade finally decided that I was clear to leave Naruto walked with me. As we walked down the darkened streets of Konaha I caught sight of Sasuke. I instantly froze as the memories came flooding back. I could feel his touch all over my body. I saw Sasuke smirk at the response he evoked from me. Naruto wrapped a strong arm around me, pulling me into him tightly and glaring at Sasuke. Naruto effortlessly guided me past the dark haired male and down the street. We stopped at a bench where I plopped down and curled up as much as I could as tears streamed down my cheeks. Naruto crouched down in front of me.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked, I could see the concern building up in his blue orbs.

I nodded. "Wipe away the memories."

Naruto smiled softly before grabbing my hands and kissing each of them. He coaxed me to stand when he swiftly lifted me into his arms. He glided down the street towards his apartment. He had to set me down only to open the door. He fished out his keys and gave me that signature smile that just warmed my heart. Throwing the door open, he scooped me up once again. Effortlessly he carried me in shutting the door with his foot before carrying me to the bed. He gently laid me down and sat on the edge.

Swooping down he captured my lips, gently caressing my cheek as he did. I responded softly to the kiss and felt him smile as he pushed just slightly more against me. My breath felt as though it was stolen from me and warmness spread across me. I couldn't feel Sasuke's touches as much anymore. Naruto slipped his hand back into my hair and put more passion into the kiss. I found myself responding with just as much passion. After several minutes he pulled back with a smile. I gave a small smile of my own as my cheeks felt as though they were on fire. Naruto gave another peck to my lips before he started to kiss down to my neck. He stopped once he reached my collarbone when I gasped.

"Hinata, before I go any further I want to ask you something," Naruto stated.

"W-what is it?" I stammered.

"Will you be mine and only mine?" He asked, a blush adoring his cheeks as well.

"Yes!" I replied wrapping my arms around him, my heart feeling as though it would burst.

He smiled a huge smile before pulling me from him. He dipped down to my collarbone and nibbled at the sensitive skin.

"Hinata, this is going to hurt a little, but I'm going to mark you so everyone knows you're mine," Naruto warned and I nodded.

I prepared myself as Naruto bite down hard it was a strange feeling of pleasure and pain. I felt the blood surface and I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't cry, not now, because this was Naruto who was doing this to me not anyone else. Naruto softly lapped at the blood helping the wound to hill over faster. His lips started to venture further down. He stopped as he reached the zipper of my jacket where he looked up at me making sure I was okay with all of this. I smiled at him. I wanted nothing more than to be one with him.

He slowly unzipped my jacket and softly pushed it off my shoulders before throwing it to the ground. My hands slowly and shaking grabbed hold of his jacket. I gulped before pulling the zipper down and pulling his jacket off. I could see each of his muscles through the black shirt. I knew he had been training hard and this was the pay off for it. Naruto smiled and guided my hands to his chest where I could feel the tone muscles. My hands glided across his chest wanting nothing more than to touch his skin. My hands slipped down and began to pull up on the material. Naruto chuckled at the blush deepening on my cheeks and he just let me do what I wanted. I slipped the fabric from his form and let it drop to the floor with the rest of our clothing. I started to let my fingers flow across his washboard abs. Naruto lay back against the soft material of the bed. I was transfixed on how soft his skin was under my fingers and just how much he had changed over the years. I traced scars and wondered just how he got them.

Naruto lifted his hand and caressed my cheek before dropping them and softly lifting my shirt. I stiffened slightly. His hands began to rub small circles on my lower stomach till I relaxed and then he moved up an inch all the while continuing to rub circles distracting me from the memories, the bad feeling of Sasuke's hands on me. Slowly Naruto managed to lift the shirt over my head. He sat up in order to remove the cami. I blushed tenfold as my boobs bounced out into the cold air; a gasp past my lips at the rush of cold. Naruto chuckled before his hand softly groped me. He ran his thumbs in circles at first before his wrists began to move in a circle too. A soft moan slipped from my lips. His thumb and pointer fingers began to play with my nipples lightly pinching then letting go. More noises fell from my mouth seeming to encourage Naruto more. His head ducked and took hold of my right nipple. His rough tongue scrapped against the sensitive bud. I gasped and moaned at the feeling. Fire seemed to overtake my body as a new desire flowed over me. He quickly switched buds and gave it the same treatment.

"N-Naruto," I moaned out, "stop teasing."

Naruto smiled at that.

"Whatever you want, my princess," he responded.

I pushed him to the bed. My hands found their way to his pants. Slowly I popped the button open and unzipped them. Softly I pulled down his pants to be met with a bulge in his boxers. I gulped. I started to wonder just how big he would be. Naruto's hand lifted to my cheek bringing my attention back to his eyes.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. I won't push anything onto you that you're not ready for," he stated, his eyes glowing, reassuring me.

I knew what he meant, but I wanted this. I wanted him. I wanted to be one with him and only him. A new determination flowed over me. I touched the bulge and heard Naruto draw in a breath. I softly rubbed; I heard a soft grunt at the action. Gaining more courage I began to rub a little hard gaining a groan from him. I slipped the material down and grabbed hold of his manhood fully. I heard a noise of satisfaction at the touch. I didn't quite know what to do now. I decided to run my hand up and down and see what that did. I heard more grunts from Naruto. His eyes slipped closed and I could tell he was really enjoying my touch. I wondered what he would taste like. Slowly I ducked down and flicked my tongue over the head. Naruto's hand gripped at the sheets. I lapped at the head a little more and heard a moan. This encouraged me more and I took the head in my mouth and licked more. Naruto grunted and moaned more as I took more and more into my mouth. Soon I was sucking and licking at the sensitive skin when Naruto pushed me off breathing hard. He looked into my eyes.

"I want to come inside you," he stated causing my cheeks to turn another shade of red.

He pushed me to the bed. His hands ghosted over my skin as they reached and pulled down my pants and panties. I gasped as the cold air hit my heated core. Naruto smiled down at me before capturing my lips in a deep kiss as his fingers began to probe around inside my core. He brushed against a spot and my back arched from the soft mattress. Naruto's smile widened as he began to stimulate that spot repeatedly. I moaned into Naruto's mouth. Pulling away he smiled down at me and started to nibble at my neck once more. I moaned out as his fingers continued to thrust into me.

"Naruto," I moaned out, "please."

I practically mewed. Naruto understood what I wanted. He slipped his fingers out and positioned himself in between my legs; his manhood brushing against my core.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

I nodded convincing myself that this time would be better than the last. Naruto slowly pushed in stopping continuously letting me get used to him inch by inch. He finally was imbedded deep within me and we stayed like that for several minutes while I came accustomed to him. Finally my muscles relaxed and I nodded to Naruto to move. My hands held desperately to the sheets as he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Each thrust became faster and harder and I soon felt my body feel on fire and a knot building with in my stomach. Naruto lifted my legs to his shoulders and leaned closer to me; the new angle bringing even more pleasure with each thrust. Moans fell from my lips as he continued to pound in me. I moaned out his name as the knot grew tighter and tighter within my stomach. Then suddenly white flashed within my mind. I felt a warm liquid filling me up and I shivered at the feeling. Naruto's hips rocked slightly, riding out our orgasm till he collapsed next to me. His breathing heavy and fast, as was mine. I smiled at him and he lifted a dead arm to pull me flush against him.

"I love you," he breathed into my hair.

"I love you too," I replied, "only you can wipe the bad memories away."


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Yes I realize that I switched point of veiw but oh well._

The two lay in bed cuddling against each other in cool breeze that drifted from the partially open window, each holding a question in their head that neither knew how to ask. They let the silence envelope them for awhile till finally Hinata broke it.

"What should we do?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'd like to bash his head in," Naruto responded.

Hinata smiled, she loved the thought that Naruto would protect her.

"But that won't do a thing for the situation though," she commented.

Naruto sighed deeply knowing she was correct. Within the ninja society rape wasn't looked on as taboo really, it was no more than an interrogation technique really, or a means of torture, but it still made his blood boil that someone dare touched his beautiful flower in such a way. No, if they were to get back at Sasuke it would have to be a more cunning way, on a more emotional level.

"Then what do you suggest?" he asked looking down at her as she cuddled to his chest.

Hinata smiled. She had an idea and one Sasuke wouldn't suspect of her.

Hinata and Naruto walked down the busy streets of Konaha. Their hands intertwined as they smiled in the warm sunlight. A darken figure emerged from the crowd and Hinata instantly recognized him. With a new found courage, that only Naruto could bring to her, she unweave her hand from Naruto's and walked straight up to Sasuke, who, in return, smirked down at her.

"You are a foul and low some creature that will forever live a lonely life," she growled as her fist connected to his cheek.

Sasuke stumbled slightly backwards and those passing by stopped to see the commotion.

Hinata continued, "I hope you never find happiness because no woman would love an evil corrupted man like you."

Each word that came out of Hinata's mouth was a dagger to Sasuke and the small remarks of the people around them degraded him even more. He stood there and took the rage that Hinata relished on him without saying a word. He took the slaps without uttering, or showing, an ounce of pain. He disserved this, he realized that.

"You will always be alone," Hinata yelled once more and to prove her point she turned to Naruto and captured his lips.

Sasuke looked down, he felt the knife turn in his heart. He knew he'd be alone that's why he did this to girls. Sasuke slinked through the crowd, heart heavy with the realization of it all.

Hinata pulled away from the kiss breathless. She smiled up at Naruto as a chorus of awes floated from the surrounding audience causing a blush to pull at her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and enveloped her into his arms.

In the weeks that past Hinata and Naruto grew closer and their relationship was working out great. They even started to talk about moving in together since it was hard for them to find time to see each other with all the missions that were passing through the village. All the while they were shadowed by a figure whenever possible. Sasuke took notes on how he should treat women and even contemplated asking the dobe how he could change. He even started to date a girl, who wasn't a ninja, but owned a shop that he frequented often. Hinata's words changed him and he was trying as best he could to open up correctly to a female and go through the proper edict to charming them. Hinata even noticed the change one day as she and Naruto walked past Sasuke and the shop keeper's daughter as they were having a confrontation. At least she got through to him and she smiled knowing that fact.


End file.
